Universal Studios Chicago (Roman the Helper's version)
Universal Studios Chicago '''is a theme park located at Chicago, Illinois. Areas * America/Music/Production Central * Tooniversal ** Portal to Adventure ** Minion Plaza ** Springfield ** Goiky * Super Nintendo World ** Mushroom Kingdom ** Inner Space ** Splatoon ** Pop Star Playland ** Zelda's Kingdom ** Worldwide Odyssey ** Donkey Kong Island * Far Far Away * Madagascar * Epic Adventures ** Jurassic Park ** Skull Island * Blue Sky Land * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter ** Diagon Alley ** Hogsmeade ** Forbidden Forest America/Music/Production Central * '''Universal Horror House - A interactive walk-through/dark ride attraction focusing on horror films including The Shining, The Mummy, and Psycho, The Walking Dead, and "One Flu All Over The Loud House" from The Loud House. * Country Dancing Competition * Jazz House * Rock N Roll Nighttime Specracular * Pop Dancing Corner * Chicago Pop Rock Adventure Coaster * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera * Sing: The Musical * Fast & Furious: Supercharged * Fast & Furious Stunt Coaster * T2-3D: Battle Across Time * Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon * The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York * The Amazing Adventures Of Spider-Man * Transformers: Battle for the Allspark! * Jaws: The Ride * Back to the Future: The Ride Tooniversal Portal to Adventure * Yellow Submarine * Dudley Do-Right's Rip-Saw Falls * Popeye's Rapids Minion Plaza * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem * Minions: Road to VillainCon Springfield * The Simpsons Ride - A SimEx-Iwerks IMAX Dome simulator ride based on The Simpsons. Map Info: Ride along with The Simpsons as they visit Krustyland, the theme park created by famed TV personality Krusty the Clown. Is somebody out to sabotage the park? You'll find out as you join Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie and enter through the carnival-like midway. Height restriction: 40” * Bart Simpson's Skatepark Spin - A Gerstlauer spinning roller coaster That Has The Same Layout To Pandemonium At Six Flags Parks. Height restriction: 42” Map Info: TBA * Itchy and Scratchy The Ride! - A MACK Rides Wild Mouse Coaster * The Twisted Treehouse Of Horror - A Skyline Attractions Skywarp. * Stu's Disco Coaster! - A MACK Rides Launched Indoor/Outdoor Roller Coaster Map info: TBA. . Height restriction: 47” (HHN VERSION:'''The Simpsons Treehouse Of Horror Coaster !) * '''Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl - A flying saucer themed ride Map info: TBA. Theme: Kang and Kodos from The Simpsons Goiky * Battle for Dream Island: The Ride Throughout the Series Super Nintendo World Mushroom Kingdom Inner Space Splatoon Pop Star Playland Zelda's Kingdom Worldwide Odyssey Donkey Kong Island Far Far Away * Shrek's 4D Adventure * Enchanted Airways * Puss in Boots' Giant Journey * Shrek's Merry Fairy Tale Journey Madagascar * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure * Madagascar: Mad Pursuit * All Hail Exiled Julien: The Ride Epic Adventures Jurassic Park * Jurassic Park River Adventure - a flume water ride. Map info: Hop on a boat for a thrilling water plunging ending after you encounter dinosaurs and face with the hungry T-rex. Theme: Jurassic Park. Height restriction: 42”. * Pteranodon Flight – a kid-sized flying rollercoaster. Map info: Fly with the pteranodons around Jurassic Park. Theme: Pteranodon. Height restriction: 36’’-56’’. * Mr. DNA's Midway - an outdoor interactive midway game attraction area themed to Jurassic Park. * T-Rex Rampage! – a wooden rollercoaster themed to T-rex. Map info: Feel the fury of the king of the dinos! Theme: Tyrannosaurus Rex. Height restriction: 43". * Triceratops Hollercoaster - a triceratops-themed steel coaster. Theme: Triceratops. Height restriction: 45" * Dinosaurs Encounter – a meet-n-greet with costumed and animatronic Jurassic Park dinosaurs including the triceratops (like the one that used to be in Universal's Islands of Adventure), the velociraptor (like the one currently in Universal's Islands of Adventure), a stegosaurus, a brachiosaurus, a parasaurolophus, and a t-rex. Theme: Jurassic Park * De-Extinction: True Story - an interactive and educational show which talks about how and why is De-Extinction (bringing back extinct species) good for both environment and people, and it also explains what is De-Extinction and how it works. * Jurassic Park In The Dark - It is a dark water ride that opens during Halloween Horror Nights to make Jurassic Park: The Ride more scarier than the all-year round version. Theme: Jurassic Park and Halloween Horror Nights * Jurassic Park Discovery Centrer – an indoor interactive attraction. Theme: Jurassic Park and dinosaurs and prehistoric life Triva: This Billding Is Used For Houes For HHN * Jurassic Park: The Flying Dinosaur - A B&M Flying roller coaster themed to Jurassic Park. Height restriction: 73’’ Map info: In This Endless Fun Longest Flying Coaster by B&M. You Hop on to your "Pterosaur" For One Dinoride through Jurassic Park * Dino Bumpers – a family-friendly Dinosaur Themed bumper car attraction themed to Jurassic Park.Theme: Height restriction: 45." Universal Express available?: Yes * Raptor Encounter - a small area where visitors can take photos with an animatronic Velociraptor. Map info: Come face to face with one of the most fascinating and dangerous predators of the past. Universal Express available?: No. * Dino-Soarin - A Dumbo like ride located at the Jurassic Park area of the park allows guests to pilot their Pteranodons, either soaring up into the sky or plunging down into the shadows. Map info: TBA Universal Express available?: Yes * Camp Jurassic - A children's play area centered around an imported 50-foot (15 m) tall Banyan tree. Universal Express available?: No. Skull Island * Skull Island: Reign of Kong Blue Sky Land * Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall * Rio: A Bird's Journey * Snoopy's Grand Adventure - A ride which is a mix of a motion simulator, launched roller coaster, and dark ride. * Untitled Charlie Brown-themed ride * Untitled Lucy van Pelt-themed ride * Untitled Linus van Pelt-themed ride * Untitled Sally Brown-themed ride * Untitled Peppermint Patty-themed ride * Untitled Marcie-themed ride * Untitled Schroeder-themed ride * Untitled Frieda-themed ride * Untitled Violet and Patty-themed ride * Untitled Franklin-themed ride * Untitled Shermy-themed ride * Untitled Pigpen-themed ride * Untitled The Little Red-Haired Girl-themed ride * Untitled Woodstock-themed ride The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Diagon Alley * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts Hogsmeade * Dragon Challenge * Flight of the Hippogriph * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey Forbidden Forest * Journey for the Forbidden Forest Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks